After The Vows
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Zane gets married to a girl named Luna, but only after a little less then 9 months... Luna leaves him and Syrus goes to Zane! Then later... something happens! NO FLAMES ALLOWED! I WILL BLOCK YOU AND DELETE YOUR REVIEW!
1. Split Up And New Feelings

These are the ages of the characters in this story! I know they might be a little off, but... who cares?

Zane, Luna, and Aster are 23

Atticus, Bastion, and Hassleberry are 22

Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis are 21

Everyone else is 20!

I should tell you what Luna looks like. She's about Zane's height, has black hair and white eyes (just something I thought of). And is one hell of a bitch! ...Sorry for the language.

GX - GX

One morning Zane Truesdale wolk up in his mansion and saw his wife, packing.

"What are you doing, Luna?"

"I'm leaving."

"Leaving? Why?"

"Because I realized that you're not really the guy for me." She explained. "When I first met you I thought: 'Wow, this is a guy that's got his life together.' But you're never around anymore. We never have time to be together. And you're always talking about your old school friends. Not to mention that the love making sucks."

"We've only made love once." He said.

"Yeah, and that was on our huneymoon. Which was more than 8 months ago."

"If you want to leave then... fine. Go ahead."

"You're not even gonna **try** and stop me?"

"Why should I? If you want to go then I've got no objection."

"Fine!" Luna yelled, then got her things and left, slamming the door behind her.

_'Wow! My wife just left me and I'm not even sad. That's strange.'_ Zane thought, then the phone rang and he got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Zane. It's me." Syrus said from the other line.

"Oh... hi."

"How's Luna?"

"Don't know."

"You don't know? Why don't you ask her?"

"I can't. She left."

"What do you mean she left?"

"I can't say it any simpler than that, Sy. She left."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home."

"Stay there. I'm coming over. We **have** to talk." Syrus said, then the next thing Zane heard was the dial tone.

"Okay. That was strange."

-- Half an hour later --

The doorbell rang and Zane got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to answer it. When he did, Syrus was on the other side of the door.

"Syrus. What a surprise." Zane said, sarcastically.

"Maybe I should come by later."

"No. Syrus, I'm sorry. Come in." Zane said so Syrus did and Zane shut the door.

"If I wanted to be with someone angry I could of just hung out with Hassleberry." Syrus said as he took a seat at the table.

"Sy, I said I was sorry." Zane said as he sat across from Syrus. "Are you thirsty?"

"Nah, I'm good." He said, then looked at Zane. Zane noticed and looked back at him.

"What?"

"Why did she leave?"

"She said it was because I'm never around anymore. She also said it was because I always talk about you and everyone else all the time. **And** because the love making sucks. Like **that's** an excuse."

"You must be crushed."

"I'm not."

"Don't say that, Zane. You loved Luna."

"No. I **thought** I did. It turns out that I didn't love her. She's more like a friend to me than a wife. But now she's not really **anything** to me. Who can just walk away like that?" Zane said. "Someone who's **really** insensitive that's who."

"Wow! I never knew you felt so strongly about this."

"You know... it amazes me that you don't have anybody." Zane said, and Syrus bowed his head, shamefully. "Oh, I didn't mean it **that** way."

"No, it's okay. Nobody's attracted to me. That's all."

"There's got to be **someone** out there who's attracted to you."

"Maybe, but I just haven't found them yet."

"You will." Zane said, then took a sip of his coffee and looked at Syrus, who still looked upset. "Syrus, how about we go out to lunch later or something... and just have some fun for today?" Zane suggested.

"Sounds good." Syrus said, perking back up almost immediately.

"Okay, but until then do you wanna just... talk?"

"Sure." Syrus said, and they started talking about a bunch of random stuff until lunch.

-- At Friday's (the restaurant) --

They were sitting at one of the booths across from eachother when two people came up to them.

"Hey guys." One of them said, and they both looked up to see Jaden and Bastion.

"Oh... hi." Syrus greeted.

"Mind if we join you?" Jaden asked.

"No. Go right ahead." Syrus said so Jaden took a seat next to Syrus, and Bastion took a seat next to Zane.

"So... what have you guys been up to?" Jaden asked. "It seems like I haven't seen you guys in years."

"Jay, you just saw me yesterday." (HA! Another rhyme!)

"Well it **seems** like a long time." Jaden said, then hugged Syrus, tightly. Syrus' face began to turn the same color as his hair.

"Jay... could you... ease up on the... grip? Can't... breath."

"Jaden, stop suffocating Syrus." Zane said, and Jaden let go.

"Sorry, Sy." Jaden said as he sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head, sheepishly.

"No. That's okay." Syrus replied after he got enough air back in his lungs.

-- After lunch --

"Well... we'll see you guys around." Jaden said after they got outside and were about to go their separate ways.

"Yeah. Bye." Bastion added.

"Later." Syrus said.

"Bye." Zane said, then they all went their separate ways. (More like Jaden went with Bastion, and Syrus went with Zane.)

"After I get back to your place do you think that I should get home?" Syrus asked. (They had come in Zane's car so Syrus' car was still at Zane's mansion.)

"No. That's okay. You can stay with me for a while longer." Zane said as he opened the passenger door for Syrus.

"Thank you." Syrus said, then got in the car. "But are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well... okay." He said. So Zane closed the door then went over to his side, got in, and drove them back to his house.

-- At Zane's place --

When they got to Zane's mansion, Luna's car was in the driveway.

"What the hell?" Zane asked as he stopped the car then got out and went into the mansion with Syrus right behind him. They went in and Luna was standing there. "What are you doing here, Luna? You left, remember?"

"Yes, I remember **perfectly**."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I just came to return my keys." She said, then threw him the key to the mansion and the key to his car. He caught them and just held them in his hand.

"Okay, and now that you've done that. You leave." Zane said as he got out of the way and pointed out the door.

"Aren't you going to let me say hello to your friend first?"

"No. You leave." He said again, but this time with a threatening tone. "And if you **don't** leave then I can report you for trespassing." He said, and she walked out the door. Then got into her car and drove away. Then Zane closed and locked the door.

"Zane, are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little tense right now. That's all." Zane said as he rubbed the back of his neck then went into the livingroom. Syrus followed, and sat on the couch next to him. Then he got behind Zane and started to rub his shoulders. "Sy, what are you doing?" Zane asked after a minute.

"I'm giving you a massage to help you feel better." Syrus said as he continued with his work. He didn't know if he was doing it right, but he thought he heard Zane moan.

_'Man, I can't believe how __**good**__ this feels. How did Syrus get so good at this?'_ Zane thought.

"Hey Sy?"

"Yeah?" Syrus asked, while still continuing with his work.

"How did you get so good at this?" Zane asked, causing Syrus to blush.

"I don't really know. This is my first time ever doing something like this."

"Well with what you're doing now that's kinda hard to believe."

"It's true." Syrus said. He started to get irritated with Zane's jaket and finally leaned over to take it off. Underneath Zane's jaket he wore a white muscle shirt that clung to him, showing his muscular chest. Syrus swallowed hard and tried **very** hard not to loose himself.

Zane moaned when Syrus continued and he leaned into his touch, wanting more.

"Syrus, you're **really** good at this."

"Thanks. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes." Zane answered. "A **lot** better."

"Then I guess I should stop now." Syrus said as he took his hands off Zane's shoulders.

"What? No, don't stop." He said, quickly, which surprised them both.

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Because I don't want you to."

"Why not?"

"Because it feels good." Zane answered, and it **really** shocked Syrus.

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I didn't want you to stop."

"I would of had to stop sometime." Syrus said. "Speaking of that kind of thing I should probably get going." Syrus said, then got up and went into the kitchen, but Zane got there first and blocked the door. "Zane, what **are** you doing?"

"Please, Sy... don't leave. I don't want you to."

"Well... you can't hold me hostage."

"I'm not trying to. I'm trying to get you to stay here. Please. Just a **little** bit longer. I won't try to get you to do anything. I swear."

"Zane, I **really** shouldn't. I should be getting home."

"But... Sy." Zane said, sadly then sighed. "Alright. If you wanna go then go." He said after he got out of the way.

"You know what..." Syrus started, which caused Zane to look at him. "Maybe I **will** stay here a little bit longer. It's not like I have anything to do at home and I'm on vacation this week. So... I think I **will** stay." Syrus said, then walked back in the livingroom.

_'I think I'm loosing my mind. I mean it's __**so**__ weird that I would just let Luna leave so easily, yet I just want Syrus to stay. Why is that? Why am I acting so weird around him lately?' _(Wow! Is he clueless, or what?) Zane thought. Then after a minute, he just went back in the livingroom with Syrus.

-- That night --

Zane and Syrus had just finished watching a movie when Zane looked at the clock and realized that it was 11:55. (At my house it's really 7:55, but I needed a later time than that!)

"Wow! Look what time it is? You should be going to bed."

"What? But I'm 21 now. I don't **have** a bedtime." Syrus said, and Zane just chuckled.

"**Everyone** has to have a bedtime, Syrus." Zane said. "Even adults like you and me." He said. Then without even a warning, Zane picked Syrus up, bridal-style, and brought him to his bedroom down the hall. "It's too late for you to drive home, so I'm going to have you sleep **here** for the night." He said as he placed Syrus down on the bed, then crawled in next to him and brought the covers over them both.

"Are you sure that this is okay?"

"What is?"

"That I can sleepover?"

"Of course. You can sleepover **anytime** you want to." Zane said, then wrapped his arms around Syrus' waist and put his head on top of Syrus' to take in the gentle scent of cotton blossoms. (Whenever I think of Syrus I always think of cotton blossoms... I **don't** know why!)

_'Man, he smells good. I wonder if... gah! What the hell am I thinking?! This is my __**brother**__ I'm talkin' about here! My innocent baby brother. My innocent, adorable, cute, sensitive, __**beautiful**__ baby brother.'_ Zane thought, then shook his head, violently, trying to push the thoughts away. _'I'm going out of my mind!'_ He thought. He **finally** ended up falling asleep while holding Syrus, protectively.

-- The next morning --

Syrus wolk up the next morning to see Zane not in the bed anymore.

"Zane? Zane, where are you? Zane?" Syrus asked, starting to panik and got out of bed. "Oh no." He said to himself, then went into the kitchen to see Zane cooking. "Oh... Zane. **There** you are."

"You seem relieved to see me."

"I am. I thought something **terrible** happened to you. I was worried when I wolk up and you weren't there." He said, on the verge of tears.

"It's okay, Syrus. I'm right **here**." Zane said, comfortingly. Then out of nowhere Syrus ran up and wrapped his arms around Zane's waist, hugging him tightly from behind.

"I was just worried. I mean... with all the stuff that's happened I can't be **too** careful. You know?"

"It's okay, Syrus." Zane said, then took a plate and put some food on it. "Hungry?"

"You made breakfast for **me** too?"

"Yeah. Do you want some?" Zane asked, and Syrus started thinking. "It's french toast and bacon."

"Okay." Syrus said excitedly, then let go of Zane and sat on one of the chairs. So Zane handed him the plate along with a fork and knife then got his food and sat down next to Syrus.

"Are you thirsty?"

"A little."

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure. What do you have?"

"I have..." He started, then went to the refrigerator to check. "Orange juice, apple juice, and chocolate milk."

"Chocolate milk." Syrus answered with a smile, and Zane couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay. Two chocolate milks coming up." Zane said, then took out the milk, got two cups, filled them up, put the milk back, and handed a cup to Syrus before sitting back down with his. "Were you really **that** worried about me, Syrus?" Zane asked after a minute, and Syrus took a sip of his milk before answering.

"Yeah, I was."

"No need to worry about me." Zane said. "I'll be alright." He said, then hugged Syrus, tightly.

"I can't help but worry about you." Syrus said as he hugged Zane back, just as tightly, if not tighter. They were so focused on only eachother that they jumped away from each other when they realized that the phone was ringing.

"I'll get it." Zane said, then got up, went into the livingroom, and came back with the phone on his ear. "Hello?"

"Hi. Is Syrus with you?" Jaden's voice said on the other end of the line.

"Yes, Syrus is with me."

"Thank God. I called his house two times last night and once this morning and he never answered."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Jaden said. "Well... I just wanted to see where he was. Bye."

"Bye." Zane replied then hung up.

"Well?" Syrus asked.

"Jaden just wanted to know where you were and if you were alright because he said that he had called your house and you never answered." Zane explained.

"Okay."

"Good. Now eat your breakfast... I worked hard on it." Zane said, and Syrus smiled before he started eating again.

-- Later that day --

"Syrus, I have to go to the store and pick up a few things before tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"...Christmas."

"Really?" Syrus asked. "Wow! I guess I've been so busy with everything that's been going on that I frogot about the most important holiday of the year."

"Do you wanna come with?"

"Sure." Syrus said, excitedly. Then they got in Zane's car and drove off together.

-- When they got back --

When Zane and Syrus got back to the mansion it had started snowing. So they both ran into the house with all their stuff and went right into the livingroom, after closing and locking the door.

"Boy, it sure gets cold out there fast." Syrus said while rubbing his arms and shivering.

"You're telling me." Zane said, then dropped his bags and took the only blanket on the chair. He looked over at Syrus and noticed how cold he was. _'He's probably colder then me. He's __**smaller**__ then me so there's less of him to freeze, and he can get colder, faster.'_ Zane thought, then draped the blanket over Syrus' shoulders which caused Syrus to look at him. "So you don't get cold." He said, and Syrus sneezed. "Oh boy, I guess I was too late. You've already caught a cold." Zane said, then placed a hand on Syrus' forehead. "Atleast you don't have a fervor." Zane said as he sat down on the chair.

"Won't you be cold?" Syrus asked before letting out another sneeze.

"I'll be alright." Zane said, but couldn't help the shiver that escaped him. The next thing he knew, Syrus was in his arms, on his lap, and was slowly wrapping the blanket wround them both.

"Don't try to hide it. You're cold and I think we should **share** this blanket... along with some body heat." Syrus said, and Zane couldn't help the blush that was slowly creeping onto his face.

"U-um... o-o-okay." Zane stuttered.

"The only thing I'm worried about is that... I might get you sick."

"I-I don't m-mind." Zane said. "As long as you're warm and h-happy. That's all t-that m-matters."

"Why are you stuttering, Zane? You can't be **that** cold."

"No. It's not t-that."

"Then what is it?"

"I just... want to go to bed."

"You're tired, but it's only 4:00 in the afternoon."

"Well... the darkness makes me sleepy."

"Well... I can't argue with **that**."

"Okay." Zane said. "Then let's go to bed." He said, then picked Syrus up, brought him to his room, they both laid down under more blankets and fell asleep in each other's arms almost immediately.

GX - GX


	2. Christmas Day

GX - GX

-- The next morning --

Zane wolk up the next morning and it hit him almost immediately that it was Christmas. He looked down at the Syrus, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"Syrus." Zane said as he gently shook Syrus, trying to wake him up. "Syrus, wake up. You don't want to miss opening presents, do you?" He asked, and with that Syrus immediately bolted out of bed and ran for his day clothes. _'Asleep indeed.'_ Zane thought just after Syrus ran out of the room.

A minute later Syrus came back into the room and started jumping up and down on the bed.

"Zane, come on! Get up! Time for presents! Time for presents! Time for presents! Time for presents! Whoa!" Syrus said as he fell off the bed.

"Syrus!" Zane said, then saw that Syrus had landed on a big pillow that was on the floor and was still cheering over and over again.

_'He's just like a little kid.'_ Zane said with a small smile.

"Come on, Zane! Get up! Get up!"

"Alright, Alright! I'm up! I'm up!" Zane said as he sat up. Then he got out of bed and changed, after getting his clothes and going into the bathroom. Then he came back out and told Syrus to stay in the room. A few minutes later he came back with a present. "Here." Zane said as he passed the present to Syrus.

"Thank you."

"I know it's not much, but then again it's only **one** of the things I got you. I **just** wrapped it up because..." He trailed off when Syrus untied the ribbon and opened the cover. "It's a pet." He said, and Syrus smiled as he took his brand new puppy out of the box. She was a husky puppy. She was mostly white with a black diamond on her forehead. "Do you like her?"

"Oh, I **love** her." Syrus said and hugged her. "She's a beautiful little angel."

"Hey... Angel! That's a good name, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Her name is gonna be Angel." Syrus said. Then he put Angel down on the bed and hugged Zane tightly. "Thank you **so** much, Zane."

"Your welcome. Merry Christmas, Syrus."

"Thank you. Merry Christmas to you too, Zane."

"Come on. Bring Angel into the livingroom and we'll open the rest of your presents."

"And yours." Syrus said, and Zane chuckled. "Oh... and Zane?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you carry me?" He asked, and Zane just smiled.

"Alright, alright." Zane said. So Syrus picked up Angel, and Zane picked up Syrus to bring them both into the livingroom. "There you go." He said as he set Syrus down on the couch, but then Syrus just got right back up to grab a bag that was under the tree. Then he went back over and handed the bag to Zane before sitting down next to him, Angel still in his arms. "What's this?"

"Something I got for you. Open it." He said. So Zane opened it and inside was a brand new card that had only been out for a couple weeks. (It's a card I'm making up, but I haven't thought of a name for it yet. Any suggestions?)

"Syrus, how did you get this?"

"I went to Domino City and to the place where Yugi's grandfather works and got it for you." (Lets just say that Yugi's grandfather is still alive and kickin'! Lol!)

"You went **all** the way to Domino City just to get a card for me?"

"Yep." Syrus said, happily.

"Syrus... that's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Zane said, then hugged Syrus tightly.

-- That night (I know it's annoying for you guys when I skip through time, but I've got a **great** idea right now.) --

Zane and Syrus were in front of the radio listening to music when Zane looked up and smiled when he realized what they were both sitting under. He gently nudged Syrus' shoulder with his head, which caused Syrus to look at him. Zane pointed up and Syrus blushed when he saw the mistletoe. Zane leaned over and gently kissed Syrus' cheek and Syrus' blush deepened, a **lot**.

"Th-thanks, Zane."

"Your welcome." Zane said, then remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot something." He said. Then he went into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He filled a glass and handed it to Syrus. "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you." Syrus said as he took the glass. "And Merry Christmas to **you**."

"Here's to the holidays." Zane said, raising his glass.

"To family." Syrus added before they tapped their glasses together and took sips of their drinks. "You know... I just realized that you've never had a **married** Christmas with Luna." He said, and Zane sighed. "Oh... I didn't mean to upset you."

"The only thing that's upsetting is that she never let me hang out with any of you. She always had to drag me along to some place or shut me up whenever I even brought up the **subject** of you guys. Especially you."

"Why me?"

"Because she knew that I loved you the **most**."

"You do?"

"Of course. I always have. You seem surprised to hear that."

"Why did she always have to shut you up?"

"Because she couldn't stand the fact that I loved someone else. Not **that** way of course."

"Oh... of course." Syrus said sadly then sniffed, and Zane obviously noticed.

"What's wrong, Sy?"

"Nothing. My cold is probably just acting up... that's all."

"You know I know you better than that, Syrus. Now tell me what's wrong."

"I know I'm gonna look like the biggest lunatic you've ever seen if I tell you so... I don't think I should."

"Tell me." Zane said, and Syrus took another sip of his wine before replying.

"No."

"Just tell me. I'm not gonna judge you. No matter **what** you say."

"You can say that **now**, but you won't say that when you find out."

"For Ra's sake, Syrus. Just tell me." Zane said, starting to get annoyed.

"The thing is... I-I love... you." Syrus finally managed to say.

"That's it? That's all you wanted to tell me? I already knew that."

"Yes, b-but... not t-that w-way." Syrus studdered, then bit his bottom lip.

"You mean... more than just a brother?" Zane asked, and Syrus nodded slowly. His eyes were closed tightly, refusing to look at Zane and getting ready to face rejection. "Syrus?"

"Just go ahead and say it already, Zane. You hate me for thinking that way and you never want to see me again." Syrus said as tears started to come down from his eyes and stream down his face.

_'Typical Syrus.'_ Zane thought. _'He's always looked to the bad side of things and he's probably ready to face rejection right now. He hasn't changed a __**bit**_

"Well... if you're not gonna say anything then I'll just go." Syrus said, and Zane realized that he had gone silent. Then Syrus got up and was about to leave, but Zane grabbed his wrist and had Syrus sit on his lap.

"You're not gonna leave."

"Why not?"

"Because there's something I gotta tell you." Zane said, then whispered in Syrus' ear. "I love you too."

"You do?" Syrus asked.

"Yes." Zane whispered, then pulled away so that he could see Syrus' face. "You do love me, don't you?"

"...Yeah."

"Then may I?" Zane asked as he brought their faces closer together, their lips so close that they were almost touching.

"Go right ahead." Syrus said. Zane licked his lips before he pressed them against Syrus'. Syrus moaned and closed his eyes, letting himself be completely lost in Zane's touch. They broke away a minute later and Zane observed Syrus. He was blushing and panting, his eyes only slightly opened.

"If I didn't know any better... I'd say that you enjoyed that."

"It felt... good."

"Well if it felt so good then I'll just have to do it again." Zane said, then pressed his lips to the blushing bluenette's again. This time Zane used his tongue to guide Syrus' into his mouth. Once Syrus' tongue was in his mouth he started to suck on it, which caused Syrus to moan and wrap his arms around Zane's strong neck. Zane's hands went under Syrus' shirt and gently started to caress his chest and stomach, causing Syrus to moan again. They broke the kiss and Zane took his hands out from under Syrus' shirt. Syrus practically whimpered from loss of touch.

"Zane, why did you stop?"

"Because I heard a car come up the driveway." He said, then looked out the window. "I guess I didn't. False alarm." He said, then leaned down and kissed Syrus again. "I really wish you had told me about your love for me earlier."

"Why is that?"

"Because I could of given you a **lot** of pleasure." Zane said seductivly, and Syrus blushed.

"Are you flirting with me, Zane Truesdale?" Syrus jokingly asked, and Zane just smiled back.

"I guess you could say that." Zane said, then pressed another kiss to Syrus' lips. Then Angel came up to them and jumped on Syrus' lap so they broke the kiss and started petting her. "You **do** like her, don't you?"

"Yes, yes. I really **do** like her."

"But?"

"But nothing. I **really** do." He said. Then they kissed, only to be interrupted by Angel again. This time she had a present in her mouth.

"Oh... thanks. I almost frogot." Zane said a he gently took the present out of her mouth and handed it to Syrus. "Here you go."

"Another one?" Syrus asked. "But you've already given me almost twenty things already."

"Well... here's **another** one. Open it." He said. So Syrus took the present, opened it, and inside was a gold locket.

"Oh... Zane you shouldn't have."

"I know, I know... but I did it anyway."

"It's beautiful." Syrus said as he took it out and put it around his neck.

"Open it." Zane said. So he did and inside was a picture of him, Zane, Jaden, Bastion, Atticus, Hassleberry, Jesse, and even Aster and Satorious at the end of the third year.

"How did you get everybody into a small picture like this?"

"It wasn't hard. We have a thing called the computar. It's an interesting tool. You should try it sometime." Zane said, sarcastically, and Syrus just gave a look in response. Zane just chuckled before pressing another kiss to Syrus' lips. Then Angel started whining. "What now?" Zane asked, starting to sound annoyed, after he pulled away. Angel had another present in her mouth and was giving him puppy dog eyes. "Oh... go ahead." He said. So Angel started tearing into the present and pulled out a bone. Then she went over to the corner, on her new doggy bed, and started to chew on it.

"Are you sure she'll be able to handle a tough bone like that? She is only a puppy after all." Syrus asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. Chewing helps dogs teeth grow stronger."

"But she could hurt herself." Syrus said, and Zane just chuckled again.

"Oh, Syrus. You're **so** caring and innocent." He said, then kissed Syrus' check. Then all of a sudden Angel nudged them and looked at the window with her ears perked up. "What is it, Angel?" He asked after she jumped on the chair, looking out the window, and growled. He got up and looked out the window before sighing an aggravated sigh.

"What?" Syrus asked.

"It's Luna. I'll deal with her." He said, then went into the kitchen with Angel and Syrus following him. He opened the door to see her standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you a question."

"What question would **that** be?"

"If you could reconsider us getting a divorce."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because... I'm finally happy with you out of my life. And once our divorce becomes finalized I'll finally be free of you." Zane said, then Angel came out and bit Luna's ankle.

"Ow!" She yelled, and Zane quickly picked Angel up.

"I am **so** sorry about that." He said, although on the inside he was laughing.

"What the hell **is** that thing?"

"That's my puppy. Zane got her for me." Syrus said, happily. (He was laughing on the inside too.)

"Really?" Luna asked while facing Syrus. Then she turned her attention back to Zane. "What is **he** still doing here?"

"That's **none** of your business."

"I'm **making** it my business."

"You can bite her again if you want." Zane said after he put Angel down, and she was about to but Luna already ran to her car and was driving off. Pretty soon Syrus couldn't take it anymore and he started laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself, but I was laughing at Luna." He said, and Zane started laughing too.

"Yeah, she's so stupid it's funny." He said. Then he closed and locked the door so they could go back in the livingroom. Once they were in there, Angel went right back to her doggy bed with her bone while Zane and Syrus sat on the couch.

"Zane?"

"Yes?"

"Luna is a reporter for a duel magazine, isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"And your a professional duelist, right?"

"Yeah... what's your point?"

"My point is that... I don't want a bad rumor to start about you. Reporters lie in those magazines all the time, you know?"

"Yeah, but she's **not** gonna ruin me. Even a couple of bad rumors couldn't hurt me **that** much."

"I'm just worried about you."

"No need to worry. I'll be alright." Zane said, comfortingly. Then they hugged each other, tightly. _'Aw man... how am I supposed to keep this promise? I can't help but feel that I'm lying to him. I just don't want him to worry about me... __**that's**__ all.'_ Zane thought, sadly.

GX - GX


	3. The Decision

GX - GX

-- The next morning --

Zane wolk up on the couch and felt something on top of him. He looked down and Syrus was sleeping on him, his head near Zane's heart. _'Right where he belongs.'_ Zane thought, happily. Then he saw Angel sleeping on Syrus' stomach. _'I shouldn't move. I don't want to wake __**either**__ of them up. I'll just stay here.'_ He thought, and tried to stay still, but it was really uncomfortable. So he did end up moving a little bit, and it was enough to wake both Syrus and Angel up. Angel went over to her doggy bed while Syrus stayed where he was.

"Sy... could you possibly get off me?"

"Why? I like it here. Why would I want to get up?" He said, and Zane blushed a little bit.

"Really, Syrus. You should get up now." Zane said as he wrapped his arms around Syrus' waist, his fingers tickling Syrus' stomach through his shirt.

"Hey! I'm ticklish remember?"

"Oh, you **are**?" Zane asked in a teasing tone.

"What?" Syrus asked. But before he could even react, Zane started to tickle him, both above and under his shirt. "No! Zane, stop it! That tickles! Stop it! Mercy! Uncle!" Syrus said, while laughing and tears started coming into his eyes. Zane stopped, but kept his hands under Syrus' shirt. "Zane?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you still have your hands under my shirt?"

"I don't know." Zane said, then leaned over so his mouth was right by Syrus' ear. "Maybe it's because I like being able to touch your bare skin." He whispered, and Syrus blushed. Especially when Zane's hands began to caress and stroke the soft skin. Syrus couldn't help but close his eyes and start moaning. "You like that?" Zane whispered into Syrus' ear. Syrus felt his heart skip a beat when Zane kissed his neck.

"Y-yes." Syrus whispered, panting heavily and blushing madly.

"What was that, Syrus? I can't hear you."

"Yes." Syrus said, louder this time.

"Yes what?"

"Yes. I like what you're doing. And I don't want you to stop." Syrus said, and his moaning started to get louder.

_'Now I got him __**right**__ where I want him.'_ Zane thought with a smirk. Then he turned Syrus around and pinned him to the couch. Syrus couldn't help but cry out in pleasure as Zane placed a hand in between his legs and started stroking him. Zane put his mouth by Syrus' ear again.

"You're already **so** hard." Zane whispered, and Syrus' blush deepened, as impossible as it may seem. "So am **I**." Zane whispered. Syrus cried out in pleasure again as Zane started to grind up against him. Syrus could feel Zane's erection grinding against his and it just made him want more.

"Ohhhhh... Zane." Syrus moaned, breathlessly. Zane leaned down and kissed Syrus' neck again then licked it, making Syrus shiver.

"You're beautiful, Syrus." Zane whispered and Angel growled, which caused them both to freeze and the door opened. "What the hell?" He asked just as Luna came into the room. "What the hell are you doing here, Luna?! How did you get in here?! You gave me your key, remember?"

"Yes, but you don't **actually** think that I would give you that key without making a spare first?" Luna said as she showed them her key. "But it looks like I've interrupted some fun you were having." She said, coldly. (Note: Zane is still on top of Syrus.)

"What the hell do you care? You left."

"Yes, but I asked you to reconsider."

"And I said no."

"That does it! If you're not gonna take me back then I'm gonna ruin your job and life! Along with your little boyfriend's!"

"Syrus has nothing to do with this, Luna! Leave him out of it!"

"No! I will **not** leave him out of it! The both of you are finished!" Luna yelled, then Angel started barking at her. "Get away from me you filthy mutt!" She yelled as he kicked Angel across the room and Angel hit a wall with a wimper and fell down.

"Angel!" Syrus yelled as he broke away from Zane's grasp and ran for Angel.

"And **that** is where **I** draw the line!" Zane yelled. Then he grabbed Luna's arm, opened the side door, and pushed Luna out the door. She rolled down the porch steps, but still had enough energy to make it to her car.

"You're gonna regret doing that, Zane."

"I don't fuckin' care! I don't care what you do to **me**! Just leave Syrus and Angel out of it!" Zane yelled, then slammed and locked the door. Then he went over to Syrus, who was holding Angel in his arms, and hugged him. "I'm **so** sorry, Syrus. Is she okay?"

"I don't know. We **have** to get her to a vet." Syrus said. Then Zane looked out the window to see Luna driving down the driveway.

"Okay. Lets go." Zane said so they went out to the car and drove Angel to the vet.

-- At the Vet's --

The vet came into the waiting room where Zane and Syrus were after taking a look at Angel.

"Well?" Zane asked.

"I have good news and bad news."

"What's the **good** news?" Syrus asked.

"The good news is that Angel is not going to die and is perfectly healthy... except for **one** thing."

"And that one thing is?"

"Well that's... the bad news."

"Then tell us."

"She is **perfectly** healthy, but... she has a broken leg." The vet said. "How did she get hurt?"

"My ex-wife. She came into the house and while Angel was trying to keep her away... she got kicked by Luna and hit the wall."

"Your ex-wife could go to jail for that. It **is** animal abuse after all."

"I know... and I **really** wish she would too."

"Well... about Angel. We're casting her leg right now. You **will** have to give her medicine and it **does** require using a needle." The vet said as he handed Zane a bottle of clear liquid and a needle connected to a tube.

"Okay." Zane agreed.

-- That night --

Syrus was sitting on the couch looking at Angel who was sleeping in her doggy bed across the room. They had just given her the first dose of her medicine and she fell asleep. (another note: The Vet said that the medicine would make her sleepy.) Then Zane came into the room and sat down next to him.

"Hi Syrus."

"Hi."

"What's the matter?"

"I can't help but feel that you **lied** to me."

"About what?"

"You said that Luna **wasn't** going to ruin you."

"And she's not."

"Yeah, well... I don't think that's true. Please don't lie to me, Zane. It makes me feel like you don't like me when you lie to me."

"I **do** like you, Syrus. I **love** you. You **know** I do." Zane said, then kissed Syrus' neck.

"Zane, please... not now."

"If not now, when?"

"Look... I better go."

"Go? Where are you going?"

"Home."

"But Sy-"

"Please, Zane... you didn't expect me to stick around her forever, did you?"

"Well... yeah."

"Zane, don't you think it's about time we started our **own** lives?" Syrus said as he stood up and went to the chair where his coat was.

"We **have**. We're just still in each other's... that's all." Zane replied. Then he went over to the chair, wrapped his arms around Syrus' waist from behind, and kissed his neck again.

"Zane, **please**."

"You can't run forever, Syrus."

"I'm not running from **anything**."

"You're running from me."

"I am **not**." Syrus said. Then Zane spun him around and pinned him up against the wall next to the chair.

"Then **what** are you doing?"

"I'm going home! What do you **think** I'm doing?!" Syrus yelled. "Now **let** me go!" He yelled, broke free of Zane's grasp, and left.

_'Syrus, is gone... and forgot Angel.'_ Zane thought, sadly. _'I'll never see him again.'_ He thought as a tear ran down his cheek. _'I wonder if I could forget if I got drunk...'_ He thought as he went over to the cabinet with all the acoholic drinks.

-- The next morning --

Syrus came into the house and Angel came running up to him. (Or as fast as a dog with a cast can run.) She looked a little worried. Syrus could see it in her eyes.

"Hi Angel. Where's Zane?" Syrus asked, and Angel whimpered as she looked in the direction of the bathroom. "In the bathroom?" He asked, and Angel nodded. "Okay." Syrus said as he got up, and went towards the bathroom.

When he got there he could hear Zane, retching.

"Zane, are you okay?"

"Sy?" Syrus heard Zane whisper before throwing up again. Syrus opened the door to see Zane leaning over the toliet with sweat on his forehead, still dressed in the same clothes he had on the night before.

"Zane, what happened?" Syrus said, concern in his voice as he kneeled down next to Zane.

"Hangovers suck." Zane whispered before shuddering.

"Hangover? But that means that you..." Syrus said, then sighed. "Zane, you didn't."

"I **did**."

"Did you do this because of **me**?" Syrus asked.

"I couldn't stand the thought of you leaving." Zane said. "I couldn't even forgot you while I was drunk." He said, and Syrus started crying.

"Sy?"

"I'm sorry, Zane. I didn't mean for you to get sick."

"Sy... it's not **your** fault." Zane said. "I was stupid enough to think I would forget if I got drunk. But... why did you come back?"

"I came back to get my things."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Sy... why are you leaving me?"

"Zane... it's better this way."

"No, it's **not**." Zane said, then got up and brushed his teeth. "It's **not** better this way, Syrus. I got drunk and had the **worst** hangover in my life because you left for **one** night. If you leave for even longer what do you think is going to happen?"

"I'd hate to think."

"Exactly. So how is this better?"

"Zane... you **know** I love you, but this is what it has to be like. It's for your future."

"My future? I **know** what my future is. My future is gonna be **you**."

"That's exactly the future I want you to **avoid**."

"Why would I **avoid** it?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt, Zane."

"Syrus, answer **one** thing for me. Do you **really** love me?" Zane asked.

"...Yes." Syrus answered, and Zane swallowed hard.

"Then... **why** do you insist on **leaving** me?!" Zane yelled as he grabbed Syrus' shoulders, roughly.

"I already told you! I don't want you to get hurt!" Syrus yelled back.

"I don't care if I get hurt or not! I just want you by my side!" Zane yelled, and Syrus started crying again. "What's the matter **now**?!"

"Why are you **yelling** at me?" Syrus asked, starting to sob, then felt Zane hug him closely.

"I'm sorry, Syrus." Zane whispered. "I just hate the thought of you leaving me and I guess I got a little too carried away." He said, soothingly. "I love you **so** much."

"I love you too, Zane." Syrus whispered. "That's why I **have** to leave you. I **can't** love you."

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't want to hurt you anymore."

"You're **not** hurting me. No matter **what** Luna does or **anyone** else... the only thing that would hurt me is you leaving." Zane whispered, and Syrus pulled back to look at him.

"Then... can I stay with you?" Syrus asked, then sniffled.

"Yes." Zane said with a smile.

"And... can I... move in with you?" Syrus asked.

"Huh? You **want** to move in with me?"

"Yes **that**. And the fact that I'm on the verge of getting kicked out anyway. My landlord **hates** me."

"Well, if **that's** the case then you can **deffinately** move in with me."

GX - GX

Sorry it took so long to update everybody! I've had **major** writer's block on this story until I just got **struck** with an idea! Not to mention that school is the biggest pain in the butt since... Atticus! Lol! I'm just kidding! Atticus **rulez**!

Anywho... **PLEASE** REVIEW!


End file.
